


To Dance With You

by gekkagumi



Series: I Could Have Danced All Night [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: "Homare-san, I didn't know you could sing." Chikage says, and Homare freezes in shock, completely unaware that he'd had an audience for the past few moments.Chikage catches Homare singing, then they dance together, because Arichika dancing together has been living in my head for over a month.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Utsuki Chikage
Series: I Could Have Danced All Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	To Dance With You

Homare is singing as tidies up the lounge, doing his part to keep the place they live in livable. He does so for none but himself, echoing an upbeat tune he'd heard earlier in the day that hasn't left his mind since, and yet, as this is Homare Arisugawa we're talking about, he holds nothing back in doing so, letting his voice be heard throughout the dorms.

With that in mind, it shouldn't be any surprise that he. completely misses the arrival of two troupe members to the dorms after a long day at work. That is, until one of them comments on the surprise he returned to.

"Homare-san, I didn't know you could sing." Chikage says, and Homare freezes in shock, completely unaware that he'd had an audience for the past few moments. However, he recovers quickly, the 'o' of his mouth turning back to his usual grin.

"You didn't know? I was in my school's choir in my youth. And besides that, do you really think there is any form of art I have not at least an acceptable amount of skill in?" he answers.

To that, Chikage laughs, soft, almost surprisingly gentle, for Chikage anyway. "Of course not." he answers. He really should have expected such an answer from Homare.

A moment of silence passes, a bit awkward for both, until Chikage speaks again. "You can continue, you know."

"Ah, well, I didn't want to disturb you. And it's a bit awkward to resume after being interrupted." Homare answers, the awkwardness of the situation showing in his expression as he looks away, repositioning a cushion as an excuse to not look back up at the other.

"I quite liked it, actually." Chikage says, causing Homare to look up in shock, attempting to figure out whether the words are a lie or the truth. Not that he's any good at reading people, nor is it even possible most of the time to tell the difference between Chikage's lies and truths to begin with. "I am sorry for interrupting you. I was just surprised is all."

With no reason to believe otherwise, Homare decides to take the words as genuine. After all, if they are a lie, the one who's going to end up suffering for it is Chikage himself, Homare thinks, so perhaps he could consider resuming. And he's about to, when an idea pops into his head, one he can hardly say no to, extending his hand to Chikage. Chikage looks at the offered hand for a moment, confused, until Homare clarifies. "Dance with me, Chikage-kun."

Homare's smile is wide, and those ruby eyes are glittering with excitement, so how can Chikage possibly say no? Besides, he was the one encouraging Homare to sing again, so if this is what it takes, well, he may as well see it through. He takes Homare's hand, and in an instant, he's pulled into the arms of the magenta haired man.

And then, Homare begins to sing again. It's the same tune as before, though perhaps there's a bit more passion in his voice this time. And true to his word, they begin to dance. Homare twirls Chikage around, and Chikage finds himself pulled in by Homare's infectious energy.

How could he not be? It's always this way with the two of them, the bright shining sun that is Homare Arisugawa shining his light on the man who once lived in night, warming his heart in a way that is impossible for him to resist.

And as much as he knows he never should have gotten this close to anyone here, to anyone at all, really, when he sees the look in Homare's eyes in moments like this, the happiness, and the pure loving adoration that is reserved for Chikage and only Chikage, he doesn't regret it for a second. As long as Homare can keep smiling like that, he doesn't think he'll ever regret it.

That's an awfully naive way of thinking though, isn't it, _April._ Ah, there it is, that awful voice of reason coming back to taunt him. He knows, of course he knows that Homare's happiness can't possibly last forever, especially not when he's gotten so close to someone like Chikage. It will come to an end one day, and that ending won't be pretty.

But Homare is happy right now, in this moment. Isn't that enough? It's something Chikage struggles to wrap his mind around, yet one look at that dazzling smile again, and those worries are banished from his mind. He's drawn back in, like a moth to the flame that will one day be his demise.

For now, Homare is happy, and Chikage is happy too, smiling a more genuine smile than most will ever see. Homare is not most though, of course. The poet has always been one of a kind, and he holds a unique place in Chikage's heart, not that Chikage will ever admit that.

Rather than speak on his emotions, Chikage lets his sweet smile twist into a smirk as he suddenly dips Homare with no warning, revelling in the shocked expression Homare makes when he does so.

"M-My..." Homare pauses his singing for a moment to comment, his cheeks red. "You are quite the dancer, moreso than I expected."

Chikage can't quite say the same for Homare, who has easily stepped on Chikage's toes three times by now. He won't complain though, the messy clumsiness of their dance is part of the charm of it. It's fun, it's not caring what others think, more focus on enjoying the moment, and it's deliciously normal.

A bit of softness returns to Chikage's smile as he pulls Homare back up. "Well," he says, "Are you satisfied?"

Homare nods. "Very much so. Perhaps we ought to do it again sometime?" There's hope and longing in that suggestion, but also a hint of fear, the fear of Chikage rejecting it.

But he needn't worry, for Chikage could never crush that heart of Homare's. No, that heart is one that Chikage has vowed to protect, even if that's a promise he isn't sure he can keep. So he lets his smile soften even more as he reaches up to cup Homare's cheek. "I would be happy to, actually." he says, watching how Homare's eyes light up once more with those words.

"I'll be looking forward to it then." Homare says back, looking at Chikage with that same sweet, adoring look that he so often wears when it's just the two of them around.

 _'I'll look forward to it too.'_ Chikage thinks, words he can't put out there, not just yet, but maybe one day... For now, it's just a smile and a wave as he walks off. _'Until next time.'_


End file.
